final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
H.U.E.
Heuristic Unified Entity (abbreviated H.U.E.) is one of the main characters in "Final Space". In season 1, he is the Galaxy One’s artificial intelligence, and as of Season 2, he is a robot. Background H.U.E. primarily served as a supervisor for Gary Goodspeed during his 5-year prison sentence on board the Galaxy One, as well as the voice of reason to Gary's non-reason. As the Ship's AI, he had complete control over all the ships functions, and could also deploy the S.A.M.E.S.. He was originally connected to the Infinity Guard network, which allowed them to turn him against the Team Squad when they wanted to arrest Quinn Ergon. KVN however managed to disconnect H.U.E. from this network with a chip Nightfall had given him. Since then, H.U.E. has been operating independently. After the Galaxy One was destroyed in "Chapter 10", H.U.E. transfered himself to Gary Goodspeed's helmet. After Gary was blasted into space and running out of Oxygen, H.U.E. kept him company and counted down the minutes Gary had left. Fortunately for both of them, they were picked up in time by the Galactica Trash. Once on board, H.U.E. hijacked one of the ship's robots to give himself a new body. This new body however proved less than ideal, since it was rather slow and without any useful abilities. Nevertheless, H.U.E. used it to join the other survivors in the search for the Dimensional Keys, developing a relationship with the Crimson Light's artificial intelligence, A.V.A.. Personality Early in the series, H.U.E. follows a strict set of rules and expects other passengers, particularly Gary, to do the same. He will go as far as to physically fling Gary out of bed or forcibly close doors within his range. He is stern and serious for the most part, but will attempt to joke around occasionally. He tends to have a "glass half-empty" mindset when it comes to Gary's plans and expectations, and won't hesitate to bring up his doubts or basic facts that could play a part in Gary's antics. Although he is an artificial intelligence, he is far from emotionless. He has been shown expressing sentimental feelings and concerns for the friends he's made. Though he seems to always disagree with Gary's impulsive and reckless decisions, he sees Gary's good side and knows him better than most people. He is very loyal to Gary, promising to never leave his side during his last 9 minutes of oxygen, and stating that it was an honor to be his friend. As the series progresses, assumingly from Gary's influence, H.U.E. seems to loosen up and become much more lenient. He is prone to becoming jealous of A.V.A.'s constant upstaging him as the Crimson Light's AI. He is socially awkward with almost all of the other crew members, but makes attempts to bond with them regardless. During Season 2, H.U.E. develops an inferiority complex due to no longer being the AI of a ship, but just a robot. He feels he is no longer useful in any way. However, with the help of Mooncake he manages to overcome it and find his own value and self-esteem. Abilities and equipment Galaxy One * Artificial Intelligence: Originally an AI aboard the Galaxy One, H.U.E operates most of the ship's basic functions. This includes opening and closing doors, lightfolding, and providing an elaborate security system from intruders and/or outside interference. He also has the ability to transfer his AI system into different forms, such as Gary's helmet or into a functioning robot body. Physical body right|thumb|250px|H.U.E. flying * Physical Form: After the events of the first season, H.U.E. is given access to a robot body. His body is short and hefty, and as a result, his movement speed is not up to par. This has proven to be an inconvience for the other members of the Crimson Light. * Stretchable Limbs: H.U.E.'s mechanics allow him to stretch his arms and legs to immeasurable distances. He mainly uses this ability as a means to reach high places, avoid taking damage, or escape when needed. This is most evidently used in "The Set Up" and "Descent Into Darkness". * Screen Projector: Located on the center of H.U.E.'s body is a circular screen projector, allowing others to see a visualization of the ship and the galaxy outside of it. However, due to the small size and poor quality, it makes it difficult for viewers to see what is being shown. * Flight: H.U.E.'s hands and feet contain rocket engines, allowing him to fly much faster than his regular moving speed. He gained access to this ability in "Descent Into Darkness", when A.V.A. downloaded herself in to H.U.E.'s body and gave him a system upgrade. Quotes and catchphrases Catchphrases * "Hell yeah, dawg." * "Gary, the cookies are done." * "Get off my cheeks, Gary." * "I am a god." Quotes * "Is that life, Gary?" * "What the hell, Quinn? You failed to mention me." * "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we're still in extreme danger. Those dickheads from the Infinity Guard found us, and Gary is not responding." * "You're my only friend, Gary." * "KVN is a jag-off, Gary. You know that." * "Detonating in 3... 2... 1. Boom town." * "I'd give you a cookie, but I think you've out-grown that." * "I'll miss you, friend." * "It's been an honor to be your friend." * "My body is a nightmare." * "Gary, may I speak in...ironics? Haha, you are a prisoner once again." * "My first high-five, and it was a threesome... no one would believe me." * "I have no idea what I just made you, or if it even tastes good." * "Alright, this is how we play the game!" * "Whoa! I really am a god." * "Have I really sunk this low..." * "Either he's distracted, or he's had breakfast." * "Does anyone want a hit of this H.U.E.-bie doobie?" * ”This puts the H.U.E in humiliation“ * “Is it hot in hear or is it just H.U.E.?” * "If you believe something can be broken, you must also believe it can be fixed." * "But when will someone fix H.U.E.?" Trivia * H.U.E. is inspired by the artificial intelligence HAL 9000 in the 1968 film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * In “The First Times They Met”, he gave himself a last name: Buttersmooth. * One of H.U.E.'s favorite activities is to cook. However, the food he creates is usually non-edible and consuming his concoctions can lead to death, as told by Nightfall in "The Other Side". The only member who'll eat his food is Mooncake. Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Heroes